Life
by Davan
Summary: Leena Torros's life was thrown upside down when a certain blond headed pilot entered her life. Now she is expecting her first child, will she be able to meet the challange of motherhood, and pregnancy?


**__**

Authors Notes: Okay peoples, this is MAJOR, fluff, very much major fluff, so if you don't want your teeth aching, and all that good stuff, don't read it. Especially if you going to tell me that they would never act like the do in my stories, I really don't care thanks. 

This story was also just for fun, and is no way in relation to Zoid Wars.

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, at all, don't sue me, you won't get anything.

**__**

Dedication: B you will never read this, but this is for you.

__

~*~*~*~

Leena sighed as she looked at the stars above her, they were back at the Torros base, and had won another victory. It was a good one two, against a team that had had a lucky streak almost as long as theirs. Unfortunately for them, they had wanted it more, for this one bumped them up another rank in Class S. If she had calculated right, it had put them at number five, after the year or so that they had been in the class they were finally in the top five. A satisfied grin spread across her features as she leaned back against the wall. This was so perfect, the life that they had always wanted. Even Brad could no longer complain about his prize money, for the amount that each of them were getting was more than enough for them.

She smiled to herself as she watched a couple of Zoid's head towards the base; it had to be Leon and Naomi. Dad had said something about them coming down, Brad would be thrilled even if he wouldn't show it. He had had a serious crush on the cute sniper for forever, she idly wondered if he would ever just ask her out. She would say yes, she knew, all of them did. Even Leon had started laying hints for the pilot of the Shadow Fox; Naomi had been ready to kill him one night for it. 

Giggling at the memory of the normally cool sniper throwing a cup of punch at her brother, she cast her eyes back towards the sky. They were so beautiful, it was like a thousand tiny diamonds in the sky, twinkling down on man kind to remind them that they were out there. It was a rare night, both of the moons on Zi were in their new moon stage, something that very rarely happened, and so she had a clear glimpse of the stars above. 

"Oh sorry Leena didn't know you were out here," Bit's voice said, drawing her from her thoughts.

She blinked up at Bit, he was another odd ball, he had been acting strange lately, ever sense Harry had told her politely that he was tired of waiting on her. That of course, had blown her mind, she had not been aware that he had been waiting on her. Chasing her yes, wanting her to marry him, oh sure, but waiting on her? What did he want? For her to change her mind? They had been over that a hundred times, she was never going to change that particular aspect of that relationship.

Realizing that he was still looking at her she shrugged, before turning her attention back to the stars. They were so beautiful at night like this. She loved it when she was just able to sit out here, alone. Glancing back towards Bit she sighed softly.

"What do you want Cloud?"

"I was just walking looking at the stars when I saw you," he said with an un-apologetic shrug before he plopped down next to her.

"Uh excuse me what are you doing?"

He blinked up at her, as it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be sitting next to her under the stars, before he grinned. "What does it look like? I am sitting, it's a perfectly natural thing Leena, in fact you are doing it yourself."

Reaching over she slugged him in the arm. "Zip or lose it Cloud." She snarled, a frown settling onto her features.

"What I want to know is how you think that you can actually take me down," he said with a smirk lighting his features, "if I really wanted to I could beat you."

Her eyes narrowing she slowly turned to glare at him, "Want to repeat that?" She questioned softly, her tone dangerous, as she glared daggers at him. 

"You couldn't beat me if I didn't let you." He repeated calmly, throwing his gaze towards the sky as if completely un-aware of the fact that he had a very temperamental red-head sitting right next to him, a red-head who would probably kill him in a moments notice. 

"Oh wanna bet?" she questioned softly, dangerously. 

Leaning over, Bit cocked a brow before leaning in, his lips barely brushing her lips, causing shivers to run up and down her spin as he replied, "You will lose."

She hit him hard, in the stomach, as they rolled around on the ground, both trying to gain the upper hand. Her furious, him amused, as they both fought for control of the situation. 

Leena bit back a groan as her back landed on a rock, but she shoved Bit off her with a growl. The idiot, she had bested him every time he had done something stupid, he couldn't actually think that he could beat her. Besides she had been doing this since she was a little girl, it had been the only thing that she had been able to beat her brother in. He had been smarter, faster, and bigger, but she could whip him in a heartbeat when I came to wrestling. She was far more devious and had more low blows to use than an army.

Slamming her fist into his stomach, he followed through with her elbow as he grunted, flipping him onto his stomach she growled low in the back of her throat. "Ready to give?"

"Not a chance in hell sweet heart," he replied, using the momentum that she had used to flip him, to flip her over. Catching her neatly off guard.

Leena blinked up at him when she suddenly found him no longer below her but smirking down on her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Now who has the upper hand?" he mocked her.

He eyes narrowing with outrage; she kicked upwards, her knee connecting with his stomach, he grunted, but didn't budge. "That was not very nice," he mumbled hoarsely.

"Who said I played fair?" she demanded.

Using his body weight to pin her legs down, he snagged both of her wrists in one of his hands, before pinning them above her head.

"Ready to give," he demanded.

Leena glared up at him, her violet eyes sparkling with anger as she stared at the man above her. "No," she spat.

Bit just smirked down at her, as she glared up at him. Her eyes were sparkling, and her checks were flushed, and he noticed, she looked absolutely adorable. Watching her lick her lips as she prepared her next attack, he smirked. He wanted to kiss her. He realized a moment later.

Leena pushed against him with her legs as she squirmed trying to wiggle her way free. The man was a complete idiot, and he was cheating. One did not pin, when wrestling, and she was not going to lose. There was too much on the line, and she knew he knew that she knew it. If she lost and he won it would be like saying that he was right, and he would automatically have one up on her. Something that she would never be able to best, or conquer. 

For everything with their relationship, as crazy as it was, rested on the fact that she could kick his ass when she wanted to. When she needed to, it defined everything. If she could not longer say that she was bigger than he was in that aspect, he won, everything_. And not just that, he would have no one to challenge him anymore either. Brad never messed with it, to concerned over Naomi and his prize money, and Jamie didn't bother with it. He was to shy._

There would also be this thing about her being his equal, he killed everyone on the battlefield, and she killed him outside it. There would be no common ground; it would be over, with him taking the winnings. She would have no point to be around...nothing…he would have won it all.

Chasing a glance upward she blinked at him, he was staring at her, but his expression had changed. From complete arrogance, to something else. Something she couldn't read, or understand. Blinking at him she sighed, "Bit what are you doing?"

His eyes drifted upwards to hers for a moment, before drifting back downwards, understanding dawned on her a moment later. He was staring at her lips…"Oh hell no Bit, don't even think about it, I will kill you."

"Seeing as how I am winning here," he replied.

"No chance." She snapped.

"I will tell you what," he said, his tone thoughtful, "I will let you and we will start again, but if I win, you have to give me a chance," his lips twitched, as he eyed her mouth, "and I get to kiss you."

"What?" she squawked her tone disbelieving.

"If you win," he continued like she had never spoken, "I leave you along completely, never bother you about this again."

"What makes you think you will win." She demanded her heart racing, what had gotten into him?

"What makes you think I will lose?" he retorted. 

"What if I don't agree?" 

"Well, I can either kiss you anyway, seeing you're in no position to argue, but it doesn't matter does it, because you won't lose, right?"

Leena stared up at him, confusion written across her features. "What has gotten into you?" she demanded, her voice soft, almost as if she didn't want to know.

Bit stared down at her thoughtfully, "Because I like Harry am tired of waiting."

"Waiting, FOR WHAT?" She demanded her tone cold; "I have never ever led you on Bit Cloud, never. I have never even led Harry on; he was the one doing the chasing not me. So what is with all this waiting shit that everyone seems to be talking about."

"Not waiting on you Leena, waiting on me." He replied softly, his tone slightly husky as he stared down at her. 

"Uh?"

"I have been waiting and waiting for the right time to start my own 'chasing' as you put it. Now that Harry has decided to stop, there is no competition, and before any more comes along, I am staking my own claim."

Leena could only gape up at him. Had he lost his mind? Was this the same Bit Cloud who chased her around the hover cargo after his cookies, and then would retaliate by stealing her donuts? What had happened to him? 

"So you see you have a choice, you can either win and I never speak or bother you again, you I kiss you, and you have to give me a chance, and you had better make your decision fast, because this is your only warning."

Leena shook her head trying to clear it up. He had lost his mind, but he was not really giving her a choice here either. "Fight me," she said shaking her head. There was no way in hell she was just going to let him kiss her, not right now, not ever. And she was not going to lose.

He released her arm, and she kicked upwards and he went flying backwards. Well he never said anything about not cheating, and she was not going to lose. Even if she did have to cheat, she watched with satisfaction as he went rolling backwards down a hill. 

Jumping upwards she pulled out every inch of speed that she could actually managed to get. As she hauled off towards the entrance to the base. She could dimly hear his muffled cursing behind her, but she ignored it, as she continued to run.

Reaching the base entry slammed and locked the door behind her. It would take him a few moments to open the door, as he had to input the code. Sighing softly she shook her head, before taking off once again towards the living area, praying that someone was there. He wouldn't dare try his tricks with the others around her. 

"Hey Dad," she said slightly breathless with her running. 

"Leena," the man said with a confused expression on his features. 

Plopping down in the seat next to her father she grinned quickly at him. "So…um…whatcha doing?"

"Playing chess, what are you doing Leena?" Brad questioned, moving on of the pieces on the board.

"Yes, Leena why don't you answer that question, what are you doing?" 

Head shooing upward Leena gaped at Bit. He was standing in the doorway, his expression cold as he stared at her. His hair was going whichever direction, nothing new, but it had some burs in it, his also had dirt smudges along his checks and arms. He had very dusty look about him, she noted, and most of all he did not look happy. 

"Uh," Leena murmured, standing and slinking behind the couch, "Nothing, absolutely nothing, what are you doing Bit?"

"I don't know Leena, I did just happen to take a roll down a very large hill, whatcha doing Brad?"

The older man stared at the two of them, his expression blank, "Did she steal to many cookies and you finally cracked?" he questioned calmly, one brow raised in question. Jamie was staring at them, the same confused expression that the Doc wore on his features.

"I don't even want to know," was all he said before turning his attention back to the game. 

Leena gulped slightly, before chuckling nervously, "Uh, right…I need to go now...uh…I am…uh…expecting a phone call." She murmured.

"Oh health insurance?" Bit questioned.

  
Leena blinked before turning and bolting out the door behind her. Slamming it behind her she shrieked as she ran, she was dead.

Jamie, Brad, and the Doc watched with interest as Bit sped around the couch, grabbed the door, flung it open, and then slammed it behind him.

"I think they have lost it," Jamie says with a nod.

"My guess is she stole his cookies, again."

"Anyone know what that was all about?" Naomi questioned walking in Leon right behind her; both of them were wearing identical confused expressions on their features.

The others just shook their head's, before returning to their previous occupations.

Leena could hear his footsteps gaining on her, slowly yet surely, behind her. She was running for her room, at least that door had a lock on it. Unlike the other doors in this place, it was also one of the few that had that luxury as she had insisted on it when she was younger. There was no chance in hell she was going to live with a bunch of guys if she couldn't lock them out of her room. 

Strong arms wrapped around her waist a moment later, sending them both to the ground. 

  
"Bit are you trying to break my back?" she demanded with a groan. 

"Oh sorry there was a stop sign there," Bit growled in her ear.

Leena rolled her eyes, before kicking backward against the wall and slamming him into the wall, as hard as she could manage in her present circumstances. 

"You are going to have to do better than that," he growled.

Leena shivered, but wormed her elbow out and slammed it backwards. His hands grabbed her arms and flipped her over, pinning her between the wall and his body. 

"Look you lost," he breathes. 

Leena glared up at him; "I hate you." She retorted.

"To bad because you owe me at least one date."

"What?"

"It's in the terms of the agreements."

"No chance," she spat.

He shook his head, "Sorry Leena, no can do." his tone was cocky, and she wanted nothing more than to slap him, hard.

"I," she never got any further. His head dipped and he claimed her lips in a soft, yet searing kiss.

For Leena who had never been kissed before, it was a totally new experience. His lips were soft, and warm, she noted as her head spun, and it seemed that they were totally devoted to memorizing every contour on her mouth. She barely felt him shift her body closer, as one of her own hands drifted behind his head to the soft hair at the base of his neck. He was warm and solid, while she felt like she was slowly turning to mush against him. 

His hand reached upwards and tilted her head gently to the side as he deepened the pressure against her lips, as he tilted her head to try out the new angle. As his lips became more insistent, the more her head spun. 

He would slowly nibble at her lips a few times before he would deepen the kiss once more, and she was enjoying every second of it, perhaps far too much. But the way he was mastering her lips with his own was highly intoxication, and she could only wonder what the hell had made her want to run from this. Bit Cloud had never mentioned that he was one hell of a kisser, none of the girls he had dated over the years had ever thrown it in her face, but the truth was still there. He knew how to kiss a girl senseless, and she was getting a first hand experience of it.

She wasn't sure how long they lay there, probably just a few moments. When he finally broke the kiss though she was as breathless as if she had just run a long distance run. And the two of them just lay there; their breath intermingled as they tried to regulate their breathing. 

"This changes nothing," she murmured, "You are still dead."

"Oh no," he said shaking his head, his forehead brushing her own, "this changes everything."

Looking up at him she blinked, there were a thousand emotions running through his eyes, and she didn't know what to make of it. She was actually startled at her own reaction to the kiss, this was Bit after all, but not even she could deny the fact that she had liked every second of it. She just nodded, not wanting to argue with him anymore.

"I will pick you up tomorrow night as seven," he said softly, "be ready okay."

Her eyes narrowed, "Now I never said…" only to have his lips cover hers again, this time in a soft gentle kiss, meant to shut her up.

She sighed softly, "You cant just kiss me to get me to shut up ever time you know." She grumbled at him.

He grinned down at her his trademark grin; "I can try."

She slammed her fist into his chest, and stood, before glaring back down at him "I will get you back for this." She snarled, before stomping into her room, and slamming her door shut.

Standing he smirked at the door in front of him, "Go ahead and try Leena Torros," he breathed softly, "go ahead and try."

~~~

Leena mumbled sleepily, half in, and half out, of her dream world as the warmth body behind her shifted. "Wha…"

"Shh," came the soft whisper behind her, as her body was gently moved closer to the warmth. 

Snuggling deeper into her covers, and closer to the warmth, she sighed softly in contentment. A gentle twinge in her belly caused her to suppress a groan, in fear that she might wake the person behind her, again. 

'Please please go back to sleep,' she mentally pleaded with the tiny life form, as it continued to bounce around in her stomach. She was barely six-months along, and the tiny life form was like a kicker, would probably be a Zoid pilot like its mother, a fond smile spread across her lips, or its father. 

She sighed softly in defeat, as the tiny bundle, that would one day be a beautiful child, continued to bounce around. She was never going to get back to sleep like this. It wasn't that it was painful, it was just annoying. It was just a small twinge inside her body, but when it went on over and over, when one was trying to fall into the land of dreams, well it worked wonders on preventing that. 

A gentle arm snaked around her stomach, before an amused chuckle emitted from behind her. "Keeping you awake is she?"

"Yes, _he_ is." She grumbled, they had both decided that they would wait until the baby was born to see if it was a girl or a boy, of course, that was just another bit of arguing for them, it was a different argument from when they were younger though. Instead of trying to kill each other, it usually ended with nice long make up sessions, but right now, all she wanted was some sleep.

Another chuckle emitted from behind her, before a gentle hand began to run along her stomach. It was a soothing motion, and as it had before, worked wonders, as the active baby stopped jumping around.

"How come you can do that and I can't?" she demanded in a soft whisper, as if she was afraid her voice would once again stir the child.

"Skill baby," he teased.

Snaking an elbow backwards, she hit him hard in the stomach. "Go take a long walk off a short pier," she snapped. 

Grunting softly, the man pinned her arms to her side, and kissed her on the neck, "its all in the touch," he murmured against the soft contours he found there, causing a shiver to run down her spin. "Now go to sleep."

Swatting at his face half-heartedly she sighed softly, she was warm, the life inside her was no longer moving, and she was happy just lying there. Sleep fell upon her before she could blink.

She wasn't sure exactly what time it was that she woke, but she did know that her heat pocket had disappeared. 

"What are you doing?" she groaned as she rolled over, slowly. That was getting harder and harder to do as the days past, before long figured she was going to have to have help to even stand up. 

"Getting dressed," was the soft reply, from somewhere in the darkened room.

Leaning over she flipped on the light and studied the man in front of her. He had changed little since their younger days. Except that he had grown a couple more inches, and filled out more. He was still that same cocky pilot, the only one who had been able to control his Zoid, he was still fighting, and she had been, until about seven month ago she had discovered that she was pregnant. After that, she had been grounded, at times against her will. The only things she was allowed to do, (back when she had been still able to fit into her harness) was take her Zoid out on runs to get away from everyone. Now she wasn't even allowed to do that.

Turning he smiled that cocky, gorgeous smile of his, before pulling his shirt over his head. "Go back to sleep," he chided her gently, as he walked over and sat on the bed next to her. One hand reaching up to gently brush hair away from her face, before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"I am cold," she said childishly not caring one wit that he heard her wining. They had been married two years, and there was not a lot of things he had not seen or heard her do, and on top of that, all the years they had had together fighting.

Placing another kiss on her check he smiled gently, before reaching down, and pulling the thick coverlet that he had kicked off the bed during the night, up to her chin. 

"Try to get some sleep Leena, its still pretty early," his tone was gentle, but it held a little steel in it, she noted.

"Whatever Cloud," she mumbled snuggling down into the covers, before a small smile stretched across her lips as he gentle kissed her once more. 

"Later," he murmured against her mouth, before standing and disappearing out the door. 

Leena rolled over and looked at the clock, it was currently 5:45 and she was still not able to go to sleep. She glared down at her stomach, figuring that it had something to do with her 'chemical imbalance' that the doctor had prattled on and on about the last time that she had gotten a check up. She figured he was a crock full of shit, and that she would be just fine, if they didn't go back to him. 

He had ordered complete bed-rest for the next 3 months, and she had been ready to kill him. In fact the only thing that _had_ saved his miserable little life had been the fact that in the last couple of years Bit had become quiet good at holding her in place. She liked to think that he had had to use every last bit of those skills to keep her from tearing the man apart with her bare hands. Mood swings were a bitch, and he just happened to trigger one. He should have known, since he was said to be one of the better doctors, not to mess with a pregnant women, or order them to bed rest when nothing was wrong with them. 

Needless to say they had gotten a second opinion, the new Doctor had been a female, (a bonus in her opinion) and she had declared Leena fit, and in good heath. 

The sound of her stomach growling snapped her out of revere, and she sighed in defeat. "Hungry are we?" She questioned, while rubbing an absent hand across her stomach, the small kick she was re-warded with caused a smile to spread across her features. When she wasn't tired, it was the most magical feeling in the world to her. 

Another growl from her stomach spurred her into action, grasping the headboard she pushed her self upwards, and slid off the bed. Oh how she missed the days when she could jump out of bed, of course, she would never wish this child away, it was to precious, a wonderful thing, and it was _hers._ It was a perfect little miracle to her.

Yawning slightly, she grabbed what she needed for the day, before slowly dressing herself. She no longer could fit into her favorite outfit as a child, looking at it hanging in the closet with a mournful smile, she sighed, before pulling on the baggy T-shirt, it was Bit's but she didn't think he would mind. It was time to go shopping again, for the clothing she had bought a month ago, was once again too small. The pair of pajama bottoms would work perfectly for now, besides it was just the gang. They had seen her in less, and odder clothing. 

Padding through the halls in her slippers, she shivered slightly. It was always so cold in this place at night, and morning she was really going to have to talk to her father about that. 

Sliding into to the kitchen, she smirked when she didn't see anyone moving around, of course it helped that it was still five something in the morning. Walking over to the fridge she scanned it with a practiced eye as she looked for something that would catch her eyes. She had been wanting strawberries lately but had keep herself from eating them, especially since the baby didn't seem to like them, and always made her sick when she ate it. 

Spotting a can of pickles she grinned.

Perfect!

As she munched happily on her breakfast of pickles, she absently rubbed her stomach. She was tired, but she was going to blame that on her rude, bed partner had decided to wake up early, (probably the first time in his life) and go work on his Zoid as it needed repairs. That was the only she could figure anyway, that he would be doing this early in the morning. It wasn't that she minded though, some time to her self was nice. She was sick of people hovering over her. It had gotten extremely annoying. She was not a glass doll, and she had never been. But now all the sudden, even Brad was watching out for her at every turn, of course, the fact that Naomi and her brother were helping the team out right then didn't count. Naomi was like a big sister right now, not that she was complaining it was nice to have a girl to talk to every once and while. But people really needed to stop the hovering. It was damn annoying.  
  
"Is that normal, or healthy?" the women in question, commented as she walked into the kitchen, one brow raised in query.  
  
Shrugging Leena reached over and grabbed another pickle, "don't really care, I wanted pickles, so I am eating pickles. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, you?" she questioned as she sat down in front of her.  
  
"I think I am taking up to much bed space," she grumbled while pointing to her extended belly, "cause he was up and moving at five this morning, and I couldn't go back to sleep."  
  
"The baby or Bit?" she questioned, a smirk rising to her lips as her eyes roamed over Leena's frame.  
  
"Both," she grumbled, before taking a large bite out of the current victim of her hunger.   
  
"Morning Leena," Doctor Steve Torros, and her father, says walking in, before he to made a face at her current choice of breakfast, "is that healthy?" he questioned.

Leena growled low in the back of her throat as she stared at everyone in front of her. "I DO NOT CARE," she snarled, before standing and stomping (as well as she could) out of the room.

__

'What does it take for a girl to get some peace and quiet, and to be left alone with her pickles, around here?' she mentally growled to herself. While stalking down the hall, she needed to calm down her 'anger' was not good for the baby. At least that was what the doctor had said on her last check up. 

Not that she could actually help that fact that she was angry, it was natural state for her, and with everyone hovering like they were, it wasn't making her life any easier. 

Yes, she was pregnant with her first child, her and Bit's baby, a smile spread across her lips at that thought, before it faded as another wave of anger filled her, but that did not mean she was made of lace for crying out loud. She was only pregnant there was a difference.

Sighing she walked into the hover cargo, she rubbed the small of her back. She was used to a normal active little life, and this was crap. She was re-stricted to the hover cargo unless someone was with her, and all she wanted was some freedom.

Walking to wear her Gun Sniper was being stored she looked up at with a sigh, she wanted to get back into that cockpit. Shrugging slightly, she looked around to make sure that no one was around her, before slowly climbing up it, a moment later she was safely tucked into the Gun Sniper's cockpit. 

Taking a deep breath she smiled at the familiar smell of the place, it was a mixture of oil, and electronics, and it was something that she would never tire of. She was home here, and a lot of battles had been fought, and won, from within this cockpit.

"Hey Bit," Harry's voice reverberated through out the place, causing her to wince, what was he doing here?

"Harry," the other man acknowledged with a smile. 

The two had actually become friends in the last few years, which surprised her beyond belief, but then again, Harry had been the first to decide not to chase her, another surprising thing years ago, and Bit had been there, ready, to move in, and boy had he ever. 

She reminisced with a smile; her head had never swum so fast, or hard, in her life. She hadn't know what to think, at every turn, and chance, he had kept her off guard, it had been the most un-stable period of her life. Of course, somewhere in the mix of the dinners, teasing, flowers, and him flirting, and her fighting back, she had fallen in love with him. 

To this day she couldn't tell the exact day or time of when that had happened, she had come to realize though, that it was more like a feeling, a gradual falling, of which she had had no control of at all, her mind had no longer been a factor. He heart had taken over, and he won that over quickly, it was just she had refused to believe it.

He had told her once he could say the exact date, and time he had started to fall for her, she didn't believe him, especially when he said it had been when she had stolen that first cookie all those years ago. When she had questioned him on why he had not said something, or done something before, he had just stated he didn't feel that he was worthy, especially with Harry around all the time. She didn't believe him.

"How is Leena?" The questioned swam up to kiss her hearing it also broke her out of her thoughts.

"She is doing well, healthy, and she is glowing." Bit responded, around the banging of his hammer onto the Zoid she didn't know what he was doing since his Zoid rarely was hit by anything anymore.

"I brought her and the baby something," Harry responding, causing Leena to lean over and peek from over the edge of the Zoids cockpit. 

Harry had brought _her_ something; it had been a long time since he had done anything of the sort. Looking down she scowled, when she realized that he didn't have a package or anything like that on him. 

He was a changed man now, more mature, he still had not given up Zoid piloting and had actually made it into the S Class, he was also dating a beautiful young women by the name of Jade, and they were quiet happy. His family also supported that decision, he would, they figured, quiet Zoid Battling in the end when he finally married and started a family. She agreed with them, Harry was one of those people who would want to be with his kids, and wife, at all times. She wished him the best of luck, now that he wasn't chasing her all the time she had actually started to get to know him. He wasn't that bad after all, she had found out, but she would never have fallen in love with him. He was too nice, to honest, with not enough zest for life for her. Besides she would never have been able to handle his family always up in her face…that would have driven her nuts in the first year. 

"Sounds good, she is probably up by now, so if you want to go ahead and go inside, I would check the kitchen first." He said with a wave in that direction. Before once more turning his attention back to his Zoid, who was silent, for once.

Leena shook her head, causing her curls to bounce along her head, before sitting back down in the cockpit. This was actually quiet a good hiding place, that was until she was too large to even think about climbing _anything_. She had been told that she was not very large for someone as far along as she was, so she was dreading when she suddenly went POOF, and blew up like a beach ball. 

She loved being pregnant, the knowledge that she was going to have a baby, that she had help create, and that she was the only one in the world who could keep it safe right now, was the most wonderful feeling in the world. She was going to be a mother that delighted and terrified her all at once. 

What if she made a lousy mother?

Bit had told her time and time again that she would make a wonderful mother, but she didn't know the first thing about it. She who had had no mother, and yet at the same time she was ready to have this little person. She grinned as the baby in thought started to kick again she was so ready to meet this little person, to find out what he looked like. 

A quirky grin spread across her features, as she thought of that. She knew that this baby was a boy, call it women's intuition, Bit argued that it was going to be a girl. It was the long-standing argument between them, though when Doc had offered to take her to get a sonogram to see what is was, they had both jumped down his throat. She wanted to give Bit a son though, someone who he could teach Zoid, not that he wasn't going to teach his daughter, nor was he leaving her out of the loop on that one. But all men wanted boys, and she wanted him to be able to have that wish, even if he wouldn't admit it himself. 

"Leena Cloud, what are you doing up in that Zoid," Bit called up a few moments later, causing her to wince, and hunker down further in her seat. "That is not going to work Leena, now I repeat what are you doing in that Zoid?" 

Bit was by far the worst of the all, he made sure she was never ever doing something dangerous, not that this was dangerous.

"I needed some air," she called down, though she kept her features hidden. 

"You are not supposed to even be in that Zoid, Leena, and you know it," he called up. 

That caused Leena to scowl. "I am suffocating down there, so I came up here," she spat back at him.

"Come down, no wait," he said shaking his head, "I will come up there an get you."

That caused Leena to frown, before she started climbing down on her own free will. "I have never fallen Bit Cloud, so you keep on down there, while I come down." '_What does he think he is doing?'_ she seethed, '_I am perfectly able to do this of my own free will.'_

Once her feet hit the ground though, Bit had a firm grip on her arm, and was glaring down at her. "What would have happened if you had fallen?" he questioned, his tone cold.

"Bit, I have never once in my life fallen from a Zoid, get over it, I needed some space, everyone is SMOTHERING ME."

Shaking his head, Bit sighed. "Just don't go climbing up on Zoids, okay? Go for a walk or something."

Eyes narrowing Leena glared at him, "What is the world makes you think that you have the right to tell me what I can and can not do Bit Cloud. I know how to protect myself, and all I wanted was SOME PEACE, so get off my back." She snarled, her eyes flaming. 

Bits eyes narrowed, as he meet the challenge in her own, "Leena you are acting like a spoiled child, people are not smothering you they are worried about you, happy for you, and want to take care of you because they love you. Now act like the grown women you are, and behave and don't climb Zoid's."

Leena stared at his angry features for about a half a second, before she broke into tears, her whole body shaking with her sobs. Now _he_ was angry with her, she would never get any peace. 

She barely felt his arms encircle her in a gently hug, but she did feel him rock her back and forth as she bawled against him.

"I am sorry I yelled at you," he breathed against her hair, "I shouldn't have lost my temper, now please Leena stop crying."

She cried for a few more moments, before just as quickly as they came, the water works turned themselves off, "Sorry," she sniffed against him, while en-haling the scent that belong to only him, it was solely, well _him._

"Mood swing?" he questioned with a gentle smile, and she nodded.

"But I do feel smothered Bit, every time I turn around there is someone else, asking me if what I am eating is healthy, people hovering over me, I am not going to break, if I can handle the Zoid battles we have been in, I can handle being pregnant. I just wanted some time to myself, and no one wants to give it to me!

Bit nodded, "I will talk to them at dinner all right."

She nodded, before stepping back from the protection his embrace that was when she figured he noticed what she was wearing. 

"My T-shirt?" he questioned, his tone curious, and amused.

Tears filled her eyes again, and she nodded, "all my clothes are to small," she wailed, only to be pulled back into his arms.

"It is okay Leena we will take you to town and get you some new clothing, no big deal."

"I am fat," she sobbed.

"You are not fat," he said shaking his head that only made her cry harder.

"I am going to be a _WHALE!"_

"You are beautiful, and always will be Leena."

"You're just saying that."

"No Leena, I love you, and you could never be anything but beautiful. Besides you are glowing with health, and with the light of bringing a new child into this world. How could any one think anything else?"

"If you're lying to me," she warned, her tone going from sad to deadly in a split second, and he was almost tempted to run like he had when they were younger. 

"I am not, now why don't we go get some breakfast," he said turning her towards the kitchen.

"I have already had breakfast," she grumbled.

  
"What did you have?"  
  
"Pickles."  
  
~~~  
  
"I am a hippo," Leena mumbled to herself, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The baby had in the last few weeks put on a huge burst of growth, and she looked the part. She no longer looked like she was five months along, she looked more like she was nine, and yet, she was barely eight months along. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she brutally pushed them back.   
  
She had been crying way too much, she a girl who never cried would break down into tears at the slightest provocation. She thought that Bit, and Leon were going to kill the guy who walked behind her quaking one day when they were in town, especially after she wouldn't stop crying. Not even after they had bribed her with strawberry ice cream, something that normally worked.  
  
She sighed before grabbing one of her larger shirts, before a frown creased her features when she could not button it up. She sighed, that meant two things, either the baby had grown again, or Jamie has somehow shrunk her clothes. She doubted the second option, so that meant it was time to go shopping, again.  
  
"I am such a whale," she mumbled before grabbing one of Bit's shirts and throwing it over her head, no longer caring. They had a battle today, so that meant shopping would have to wait.   
  
She sighed before running a hand through her freshly brushed hair lately she had not really cared about her appearance. She had taken to wearing flip-flops because with all the added weight of the baby her ankles had started to swell. And all she could do was thank whatever deity there was, that she had not gotten morning sickness.  
  
If that had happened, she didn't think anyone in the hover cargo would have survived. A small giggle escaped her lips at that thought. They had been very edgy and on there toes lately. A smile spread across her lips well it served them right.  
  
"Morning Leena," her father said as she walked into the room, causing her brows to rise in surprise, his attention was completely focused on the Zoid in front of him.  
  
"Morning dad," she replied, before slowly easing her frame into a chair. Reaching for the orange juice in front of her she looked around, surprised that no one was around.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Getting ready for the battle," he replied.  
  
"Who are we fighting?"   
  
"Some new S Class team, they challenged us last night, since the other team had to pull out because of injuries."  
  
"Oh," Moving to stand, Leena growled low in her throat. "Dad," she said with a sigh, "Will you help me up?" she questioned softly.  
  
The older man looked up and smiled at his daughter, "You know I remember when I had to help your mother out of her chair like this," he said pulling Leena up with practiced ease.  
  
"Mom needed help?"  
  
"All the time, she was taller than you, but not by much. Leon was especially a tricky one," he said shaking his head.   
  
"Uh, fun," she grumbled rubbing at her lower back. She really wished they had some kind of medicine in the hover cargo that she had not been ordered not to take.   
  
"Come on, lets go see what everyone is doing," he said grasping her arm until her body re-adjusted to the fact that was up and moving as he walked, and she waddled, their way down the hover cargo.  
  
At the sound of the entry doors opening every looked up, "About time doc," Jamie drawled, "if we don't leave soon we are going to be late."  
  
That caused the man to laugh, "We were moving as fast as we could." Before giving Leena a half way hug.  
  
"Better not leave without us," Leena chirped, "Or we would just have to bring the gun sniper to find you all."  
  
That caused them all to laugh, and Leena had to grin right along with them. She didn't even know if she would fit inside the cockpit of her Zoid right now. She rubbed her stomach before easing her body into a sitting position on the couch, "ugh," she moaned, before rubbing her back.  
  
"Having trouble Leena?" Naomi teased.  
  
"What until your pregnant, then I am going to let you have it."   
  
"Don't you have to have a man first?" the women questioned, her eyes sparkling with mischief, as she shot a pointed look at Brad's back.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Leena smiled at the women, unlike Naomi she had seen the ring Brad had hidden away for safe keeping, she was waiting, very patiently, for the man to propose. If he didn't get his act together though, she was going to kick his butt for the sniper.  
  
"Probably a good idea, but I here that they have this new thing, where women can just get injected, somehow, with a man's sperm, you don't even have to have sex anymore." She said with a grin, causing the older women to burst into hysterics.  
  
"Just like Scientists to take the fun out of it," she said still giggling.   
  
"So who are we fighting?" Leena questioned, "Dad never said."  
  
"The lightening team, they challenged us when the Oris team backed out, apparently they got caught in some kind of brawl."  
  
Leena blinked, "Jack Sisqo?" she murmured with a frown.  
  
"Yes, this should be interesting, Bit swears they we are winning this match though."   
  
That got a snort out of Leena, "He swears were winning every match that we come in contact with, what are you talking about."  
  
Shaking her head, Naomi watched the men start to prepare themselves for the battle, "it's a three on three battle," she continued, "and it's my turn to fight," a smirk played across her lips. It would be the first time that Naomi had actually fought with the Blitz team. Leon had been battling for the last couple of months, because Naomi had broken her arm in a bad fall from her Sniper when she had been hit from behind. No one knew who had hit her, though there were rumors flying around that the backdraft had come back, or at least a piece of them. And that they were out for revenge.   
  
She like the rest of the blitz team had dismissed that idea entirely the first people they would have gone after would have been them, not Naomi, who had never really had much to do with them. She had been in a couple of battles with them, but they had always been after Leon, not her.  
  
"Go kick some ass," Leena said with a smile, and a nod. "Just help me up before you leave."  
  
Nodding her head, Naomi leaned back against the back of the couch, a sigh escaping her lips.  
  
Leena was tempted to take a nap, but refrained, she had woken up later than normal that morning, and she didn't need to fall asleep right before a battle, even if she wasn't actually fighting in it.   
  
Finishing his stretches Bit walked over and sat down next to Leena wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He still wore the same out fit to battle in that he had worn since they had first started fighting. Leaning her head against his shoulder she sighed, before closing her eyes.   
  
This was the life she was with the people she loved, married to the man of her dreams, (even if his armor was slightly scratched) and surrounded my friends. Resting her hand on her stomach, she smiled softly as the baby kicked in response, he had gotten quiet active in the last few days, and one barely had to touch her stomach for it to respond.   
  
Bits larger hand moved to cover her own, and she didn't know how long the two of them sat there, relaxing in each other's arms, feeling the baby kick. She did know it was one of the most magical moments of her life, and she didn't think she would ever forget it. For in those precious minutes the whole world made sense and she was content, and happy.  
  
"We are arriving at the battle field in five minutes," Jamie's voice rang over the intercom.   
  
Sighing softly Bit stood, before extending an arm to Leena, she scowled at the smirk that spread across his features, before allowing him to pull her up. Stumbling slightly at the shift in weight, she fell against him.  
  
"I don't want fall back down Bit, the object is to get me up, not take me down again," she groaned.  
  
"Can you get to the control room?" he questioned, amusement gleaming in his eyes.   
  
Rolling her own, sparkling orbs, she snorted. "Yes," she grumbled. Before detaching herself and walking away, "What does he think I am a beached whale?" She demanded of her brother as they walked down the hall together.   
  
Chuckling softly, Leon shook his head, "no you're his very pregnant wife, who he is afraid at any second is going to try to climb into the cockpit of her Gun Sniper to fight."  
  
"I can't even fit into my clothes, what makes him think I think that I can fit into the cockpit of that gun sniper?" she said with a shake of her head, "yesh you guys really need to brush up on these things."  
  
A moment later they had entered the control center, and Leon was helping her ease her body into a chair.  
  
"This is Brad, all systems ready to launch the Shadow Fox," the words washed over her, and she instantly wanted to be out there, fixing to launch, to go fight in the battle. She looked down at her stomach, three more months and there was no chance in hell that they were going to stop her.  
  
"This is Naomi, all systems go, ready to launch the Gun Sniper."  
  
"Bit here, ready to launch the Jager, GO JAGER!"  
  
Leena and Leon rolled their eyes unison before laughing.   
  
"He will never change," she giggled.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" he demanded.  
  
"He Leena!" Kelly Tasker said, her face appearing on the main screen a smile on her features. "Dang girl you are glowing."  
  
"I am fat," Leena grumbled causing the other women to laugh. "You know our older sister said that when she had her first kid." She said with a smile and a wink, "But you look great, being pregnant agrees with ya." She gave the other women one more smile before disappearing off the screen.  
  
"Look forward to battling you next time," Kris said her own grin showing, as she hit the screen, before she winked and disappeared as well.

"What was that about?" Leon questioned.  
  
"I was at a bar one night, and so were they, we got to talking and decided we liked each other, so we have kept in touch pretty well over the years." Leena explained with a shrug, she wasn't lying, she and the Taker sisters got along great now. But those first few minutes in the bar had been very awkward. They had found even ground though, in the fact that they all loved to fight, and Kelly at one point had been just as trigger happy as she herself had been.   
  
"All right, here comes the judge," Jamie said, interrupting them, as the judge capsule hits off to the side of the battle field.  
  
"The area in a thirty-mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield, only personal and members are allowed in this area, danger, danger everyone else must leave. Area scanned, battle field ready," the judge aid while his head swiveled in a scanning motion. "Battle mood 0982, ready _fight!_"

"Lets go team," Leena whispered, a slight pang hitting her, as it always did when these battles went on. She wanted nothing more than to be out there, but right now she had more than one person to think about. Rubbing a hand over her stomach she grinned, of course once she had the baby nothing was stopping her from battling once again.

She watched as Brad, instantly sent up his smoke screen to cover Naomi's get away. Luckily for them the terran had a lot of places for her to hide in. The battle plan for her was simple and easy. She was to find someplace secure, take note of their actions; them peg as many of them as she could when she felt the time was right.

A moment later the Jager came flying out of the smoke, catching Kris off guard, a it looked like she dodged slightly, but the claw's still connected with her leg, and sparks flew.

"KRIS," Kelly yelped, "You okay?" she demanded.

"Yes, but I wont be able to go full speed, I dodged somewhat, but the maneuvering we had planned it out."

"It's all right Kris," Jack said, his head shaking. They had planned well this time, the Blitz team, but he wasn't just going to lay back and let them take the battle. "Just dodge that 

Jager, try to take out the shadow fox if you can, come on Kelly."

"Right behind you Jack," the two still complete Zoid's took off onto the battlefield, dodging and Zig Zagging, around the Jager.

But Jamie had been ready had been prepared for this, "Naomi you set up?" A moment later the Kris yelped in surprise as her Zoid was hit.

"Kris's Zoid is out," Leena said with a smile, "Her computer is frozen."

"Sniper," she warned her teammates, her eyes scanning the horizon, "But I don't see it."

"It can't be Leena," Kelly said, dodging around Bit's attack with the ease of someone who had total control of their Zoid. " No chance in hell they would let her into a cockpit, and I just talked to her, so who else could it be?"

Jack shook his head, he had heard that the Fluegel, team had joined the Blitz team while Leena was out, but he had never really given it much thought. It made since now though; whom else would they use? Leon and his Blade Liger would be to slow to actually combat them, and Jamie's Raynos would have more difficulty than anyone would in hitting them from the air. "Naomi Fuggle," he said with a sigh, "They are using Naomi Fluegel."

Muffled cursing was heard within Kris's cockpit as realization hit her. Naomi was perhaps the best sniper to ever have actually battled on Zi. Her reputation for never loosing on the battlefield was well known, it was also well known that the only team that could beat her was the Blitz team. What got her was why Naomi was just now fighting; Leon had been for a couple of months now they all knew that, but Naomi?

"Why haven't we heard of her before?" Kelly yelped, as she dodged the Shadow Fox, her eyes wide. 

"Because she broke her wrist," Bit's voice explained, before vaulting over the Shadow Fox, and through the smoke, his side's glowing. "And is just now able to battle."

"Kelly's is out, her system froze," Leon reported. His tone definitely cheerier then normal, it looked like they were going to come of this one on top.

She stared open mouthed at the two Zoids in front of her, how in the hell?

"We have learned a lot together in the past few years," Brad said answering her confused look with his own smirk, "We still argue, and fight on the battle field, but were more honed, and we work more as a team."

Sighting along her controls Naomi grinned, this she could handle, she had faced these Zoids before, and with only one left… She had not been in this seat for weeks, but the controls were familiar, and the knowledge easily grasped from her brain. Sighting along her barrel, she mentally projected his path, and any twists and turns that he might take. A few moments later, her shots rang out long and true, and the last Zoid went down. "Gotcha."

Jack emerged from his cockpit, his features expressionless. "Thank you for the battle, when my team and I go up in the ranks, we shall have to do it again."

Bit nodded at the man in front of him, "Sounds good," he said with a nod, "Leena should be back by then, we will see what you all can do against us then."

Nodding his head, the mercenary walked back towards his own team mates to make sure that all was okay, and see how much repairs they were going to need.

  
"Come on Bit," Naomi said, stopping her Zoid next to him, "I think this one deserves a celebration."

~

"This looks great as normal Jamie," Bit said, while taking in the meal he had prepared for them all in the light of their recent victory. 

"Mmmhmmn," Leena said grabbing a pickle and munching on it, was she ever going to stop craving these things? Her eyes lighting on the ice cream, she smirked. "Jamie will you hand me a bowl," she said motioning towards it. 

The younger man blinked at her, but shrugged, before nodding and grabbing the desired treat. 

"Thank you, and great job today you guys."

"Yes, especially you Naomi, you managed to take two out, great job." The doc said, around his mouthful of chicken.

Naomi grinned from her position next to Brad and nodded, "Thank you, it was nice being back in the cock pit."

"Leena," Brad said calmly, "What are you eating?" Over the last few weeks they had gotten used to her wanting weird food at weird times, but she had yet to combine anything.

"Pickles." She replied softly.

"With your ice cream," Bit said in a slightly strangled voice next to her.

"Want some?" She questioned holding up a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, chucks of pickles imbedded in it. 

He rapidly shook his head, "no thank you, you eat it." 

Leena giggled slightly, before taking a large bite, he looked like he was fixing to be sick. Looking around the room she shook her head, well everyone one did. 

She shrugged before eating another bite it was quiet good to her. "Are you all wanting a bite?" she questioned sweetly, when they would not stop staring at her, "I can provide."

"Just tell me how you can eat that." Jamie said, "Because you're butchering my food."

Leena sighed, "I don't know, I just wanted pickles, then I saw the ice cream and wanted that with my pickles."

Naomi took a sip of her orange juice, "If you can eat it, more power to ya, just don't ever suggest that I try it…nasty."

Bit just shook his head, and stuffed another piece of chicken into his mouth, while he tried not to watch her eat. He loved his wife, but pickles and ice cream was pushing his limits on his own self -control. That was so nasty. He chanced a glimpse at her face, as she calmly munched along, disgusting, she actually liked that stuff.

"Something wrong Bit?" Leena questioned looking up at him.

He shook his head again, he would never tell her that what she was currently eating was grossing him out. There were two reactions to that and neither one of them were good. She would either start crying as well as declare she was fat or that she couldn't help it and why did everyone have to stare at her. On top of that he wouldn't be able to calm her down, or she would get angry and start throwing things at him. He had already once in his life had her do those things, several times in fact, and he was not going to repeat the process if he could.

She shrugged and he sighed in relief, as he and Brad exchanged partly amused, partly disgusted glances, he loved his wife to death, but the things she ate…

"The Zoid commission called," Jamie said with a sigh, "The championships have been moved back a month because of complications, so that means that Leena will have about three months to get back into shape before hand."

That caused Leena to smile that had been the biggest problem that they had been facing. Leon and Naomi wanted to fight in the championships themselves as the Fuggle team, not as the Blitz team. And who could blame them? They had worked long and hard with each other to reach the faze that they were currently in, but she might not have been ready by them, and they were going to need everyone that they could get to have a chance at the championships.

"Good," Brad said with a nod, "but I wonder why it was pushed back."

Jamie shrugged, "all that they said was there was complications."

"Doesn't matter does it?" Leena said with a sigh, putting her bowl back on the table and curling up against Bit's side. Bit snaked one arm over her shoulders with and pulled her closer, while using his left hand to supply him with his chicken. Practice made perfect, and he had learned how to do this when he and Leena had started dating. 

"Did they say anything else?"

"Just gave me the information on our next battle."

"But we just got done with a battle today," Naomi exclaimed her eyes wide.

"Ya, but don't worry, its not until next week," he continued on, a thoughtful look on his features. "It's against the High Fliers."

"Hey wait one second isn't that the team that that chick from the backdraft, uh, Pierce I think, is on?" Bit demanded.

"Yes it is,'" Jamie said with a nod. "It should be a good match."

"You will be flying in it obviously," Naomi said with a small smirk on her features. It was quiet obvious to everyone on the team that Jamie had something for the female pilot who was pretty much the only person who had beaten him in air flight, then again he had beaten her as well. 

He nodded, and for a moment a glimpse of the wild eagle shone in his eyes at the thought of taking on the beautiful teal-eyed women. "Yes I will."

Secret smiles were exchanged the moment he wasn't looking; this was going to be quiet interesting. They had not seen Pierce in a few months, but the last time the two of them had been around each other, she had been throwing insults, and he had the perfect gentlemen. That had only seemed to piss her off more, it was quiet cute to watch a Bit and Leena remake, well as close as anyone could actually get. Pierce was no wear as near as violent as Leena had been or Jamie as cocky as Bit, but they loved to taunt and tease each other just like the pair had done. 

Talk about the up-coming battle continued until Bit realized that Leena had fallen asleep at his side. Brushing her bangs aside Bit smiled gently at her, before scooping her. "Got to get this one to bed," he said standing, "I will see you all in the morning." 

"Night Bit," Jamie said, barely taking his eyes off the chess game that he and the Doc were setting up for play.

"Night," Naomi called, before turning her attention back to the two men whom she was still debating with over which one of them would into the next battle. Bit shook his head it was going to be awfully quiet when the two of them left.

Walking softly down the hall Bit maneuvered around objects while keeping Leena from banging her head. The woman was out cold. '_Probably from all the excitement of today'_, he realized with a smile. 

Kicking open their door, he gently tucked laid Leena down on the bed. Taking off her flip-flops, he shook his head, her ankles had swollen again. The women never complained about her ankles though, or any of the other aches and pains that he knew she suffered with. She was not a tall woman, and with the increase of the size of the baby, her back had started to bother her. She had also gotten a leg cramp once, from lack of calcium in her body, (the baby was taking it all) and all she had done was whimper though her eyes had tears in them, and she had bitten her lip till it bled. He shook his head no all she gripped about was how fat she thought she looked. 

He smiled tenderly at that thought, she was actually quiet beautiful. She glowed with health and happiness, and her eyes shone with a new light. He had never seen her so radiant, he chuckled softly, she also looked quiet adorable in his clothing. Changing into his own sleep- wear, he tucked her into the bed, before climbing in next to her. She still fit perfectly against him, and enjoyed the fell of her soft skin against his own. Burying his nose into her hair, he took a deep breath. She smelled like a combination of strawberries and something else. He loved the few moments he was allowed with her like this, just content to hold her in his arms. She was soft, and warm, and as pulled her closer to his larger body he felt himself drifting off. The baby was quiet for once; he noted his hand against her abdomen, before he to was claimed by sleep. His wife and his un-born baby resting safely in his strong arms. The world, for once, for him was at peace. 

~

Leena groaned as she desperately tried to stand, but she was stuck fast, she just didn't have the leverage to actually pull herself up and out of her chair. Tapping her foot against the floor, she sighed. "Anyone within a fifty foot radios, I CAN"T GET UP!" she bellowed, tears of frustration shinning in her eyes. She loved being pregnant, loved the fact she was going to have Bit's and her's baby, but this was ridiculous, she couldn't even get out of her own chair. 

A few moments later, the man in question, walked into the room. "Leena need some help?" he questioned, his tone more amused than anything. 

"Are you laughing at me?" She demanded tears brimming in her eyes. The baby had dropped and she felt like a whale now more than at any previous time. Her back had a serious ache in it that would not go away, and her ankles had been swollen all morning. She had thrown up twice, because the baby had not liked pickles for the first time during her pregnancy, she was also as tired as hell, nine months pregnant with the baby due any day, and he was actually laughing at her?

"No, Leena I am not, I was laughing at Brad," he said softly pulling her up out of her chair and into his arms, "Please don't cry I swear I was not laughing at you." He murmured gentle against her hair as she sniffled against his chest, while she blinked against the tears.

"I want to be done being pregnant," she wailed, "next time you can have the baby."

"If it was physically possible I would," he whispered. 

She sighed softly snuggling down into his embrace, "You should get back to work," she murmured. 

He nodded before gently kissing the top of her head, a soft smile lighting his features, "All right, bellow if you need anything."

She glared up at him, before slamming her fist into his gut, "Out," she ordered. 

He smiled at her once more before he nodded and winked, as he ducked out of the room once again.

Leena sighed before picking up her empty glass and setting it into the sink. A sharp twinge in her midsection caused her to wince, "Oh no" she breathed softly, her hands gripping the counter as she dug her nails into the soft counter. She panted painfully as the contraction came to and end. 

"BIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice slightly breathless, and on the other hand scared shitless. This was the part of the whole process that she was not looking forward to, at all. 

"Leena you okay?" Bit questioned running in a few moments later, before he got a good look at his wife's face. She was as white as a ghost while beds of sweat dripped from her forehead and upper lip. "The baby?" he questioned in instant understanding. 

She nodded, before straitening. "Ya," she whispered softly, "I think we need to head for a town or something."

He nodded before gently grabbing her arm, and slowly walking with her towards the cargo area. "Okay come on, let's go get the doc." He murmured. 

"Bit," Leena whimpered as the walked down the hallway, him trying to stay calm, her trying not to burst into tears. "My water just broke."

Bit kept himself from looking down as he nodded he would panic otherwise. "Okay babe, we are almost there."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, "Tell that to the baby," she snarled.

"DOC," he bellowed, "Get the hover cargo ready WE ARE LEAVING."

Everyone's heads snapped up at the sound of Bit's voice and they all took one look at his and Leena's faces before they nodded, and took in various directions.

Naomi walked over and took Leena's arm from him, "Go get your suitcase Bit, I will get her to the hover cargo okay."

He nodded before taking off like a bat out of hell. 

"Okay Leena," Naomi says softly, gently tugging her towards the hover cargo which was parked along side the hanger. "You and me are going to head inside okay." She murmured, "It should be a while before your next contraction so you are just fine right now, so were going to go inside, and you and me are going to walk around."

Leena nodded most of her earlier panic residing back into control. As she took deep slow breaths, it was after all the first contraction, and they said that your first baby took longer to have. She winced at that thought, Bit was going to die slowly, and painfully, if this took hours. 

They made it to the hover cargo without many more interruptions, or contractions. Leena sighed in relief, as everyone pilled into the hover cargo, and they were off with all possible speed. 

"You okay Leena?" Jamie questioned softly, as he walked into the main room of the hover cargo. 

She nodded and sighed, "Fine, just un-comfortable," she replied softly, as she paced back and forth.

He nodded before sitting down on the couch across from Naomi as they watched her pace. Leena tensed sometime later as she felt her stomachs tightened before her breath hissed out between her teeth as pain ripped along her stomach. 

"Oh my…" she moaned in pain, while clutching the rail along side the wall. 

"Leena," Naomi yelped jumping up, reaching the younger women she nodded, "contraction?"

Leena just nodded, as she barely had enough concentration to breathe much less talk to someone. 

"We will be at the hospital soon," she promised the younger woman, who just nodded her head.

12 hours later, Leena was ready to kill the first person within reach, especially an arrogant pilot by the name of Bit Cloud.

"Just breathe," he told her softly as she was gripped with another contraction, if Leena wasn't trying not to cry out in pain she would have been tempted to reach over. And strangle him with her bare hands. 

"You're dead if you say that one more time," she snarled as the pain slowly ebbed away. She had been here for god knows how long, exhausted, covered in sweat from head to toe, and she was ready to get this over with and all he could do was tell her to push. She felt tears of frustration fill her eyes. She hated this waiting, this helplessness, for all she could do was listen to her bodies' demands. And then push when the doctor told her to push, and then of course listen to Bit tell her to breath, which he had started again.

"Cloud didn't we go over this, no more COACHING." She snarled.

He blinked before nodding, "Yes Mame, no more breathing coaching."

"Well Mrs. Cloud just a little bit longer and you will be bringing your bundle of joy into this world," the doctor said with a bright smile on his face. As he looked down on her from the bridge of his nose, she had the distinct feeling that he was enjoying watching her going through all this pain. 

Leena turned to Naomi, as she had insisted that the women be in there with her, "Hit him, and hit him hard," she growled causing the older women to stand and head towards the man. He had already gotten on her nerves, with his bright smile, and know it all attitude, besides he seemed to look down on women, and that had pissed her off from the beginning. 

"Doctor Smitch you are done here," the lady doctor who had helped Leena before said walking in, chart in hand, "I will take it from here."

"You?" he said with a smirk, he peered down on the women from behind his glasses, a look of amusement on his features, "I beg to differ."

"Yes me, now move it or I will let that young lady over their at you, and then her boyfriend out front, who I have on good terms is a mercenary, will hit you for messing with her. And if he doesn't do the job the daddy to be over there will for pissing off his wife." She shrugged, "it's your choice really."

The doctor sighed before heading out the door. "Don't blame me if she has complications then," he called over his shoulder, a smirk rising to his lips.

"You know I really wanted to hit him to," Naomi growled before walking back to her seat. That man was a bastard.

"Okay Leena I want you to keep breathing," she said with a nod, "and when I tell you to I want you to push okay?"

Leena nodded with a sigh of relief, she was almost done. "Bit I want you to get in the bed behind her to support her back all right? And Naomi, that's your name right," not waiting for a yay or nay, she continued on. "I want you to go sit where Bit was sitting."

A few moments later everyone was set to her satisfaction and she nodded, "All right Leena on the next contraction I want you to push."

The younger women nodded just before the contraction hit and she gave into her bodies demands and she pushed with everything she had, Bits stronger frame holding her up and giving her the support she needed. 

"Good," the lady said with a smile, "now here comes the next contraction I want you to do it again."

Leena gritted her teeth as she called upon her reserves for the final task in bringing her baby into the world. She ignored the pain and concentrated on her pushing, and her breathing with the single mindness that made her one of the best in her field.

A few more minutes of breathing, and more pushing and a cry rendered the world, it was the cry of a newborn baby as it squalled its protest of being born in the first place to the world. 

Leena smiled wearily as tears of joy crawled down her checks, while she leaned against her husband, completely worn out, her body aching from the work that she had just put in to bring the new life into the world. 

"Boy or girl," she whispered to Bit, her eyes closed with exhaustion. 

"It's a boy," he breathed, his tone filled with wonder, as he watched them clean his son and wrap him in a blanket, before walking over and placing the still squalling child in his mothers arms.

Leena's expression was tired, but filled with joy as she stared at her new baby. "Oh aren't you precious," she breathed as she kissed his downy head. His head turning towards the sound of her voice, his squalling quieted, as he stared up at her, his little yes crossing as he tried to focus on the face above him.

"Beautiful," Bit breathed, as he rubbed a hand over the tiny thatch of blond hair on the babies' head. "Absolutely perfect," leaning down Bit placed a tender kiss on Leena's lips a smile on his face. "He is absolutely perfect."

She smiled and nodded, "So what are we going to name him?" she questioned softly, causing Bit to blink at her.

"Good question," he murmured before shrugging, "We will figure it out, its not like we have to name him right now, we have plenty of time, don't worry about it." The two of them had discussed names, but had not come up with anything definite that they both liked. He figured that they could and would talk about it later, right now he was a happy father, and there were plenty of people out side who would love to see the baby.

"Hey Leena how are you doing?" Jamie said walking in, his worry first and foremost for the women holding the baby.

"Tired but happy," she replied with a soft smile, "Tired but happy."

"He is beautiful Leena," Brad said softly staring at the tiny life in the woman's arms, a genuine smile lighting his face.

"Beautiful is an understatement." Doctor Torros said with a smile on his features. "You did great babe, absolutely wonderful."

"Would you like to hold him?" she questioned her father. The man nodded and gently took his grandson from his daughter, his face filled with wonder. "He is precious, a perfect little life."

"He is wonderful Leena," Leon breathed as he placed his pinky finger along the babies hand it grasped it slightly before releasing. His face, like his fathers, was filled with wonder.

"Yes but hopefully he will take after his mother," Naomi said with a wink at the happy couple.

That caused a chuckle to emit around the room as Leena relaxed completely against her husband, her smile huge. She was happy, she had a new son, she felt her eyes slowly drift closed, as she feel into a well deserved sleep.

Sometime later after everyone had left, Bit kissed his new born son's head, he was barely hours old, and Bit couldn't get past how wonderful and complete he actually was. Chancing a glance at his still sleeping wife, the young junk trader smiled softly. For the second time in his life he felt complete whole, a part of something. The first being when he married the women in front of him, the second now, as he held his son, his first born, in his hands. He had never been happier, his life never more complete, he had a family, and he was a father. Settling down next to his wife the young man held his son and watched over the women he loved as she slept. His life was complete, he was at peace, and nothing could or would ever take that feeling from him. The young man had finally gotten what he wanted most out of his life, a family. 

~~~

__

Leena Torros stared at her father with a fond smile on her face, as she glowed with joy and happiness. Today was it, the day that she had been planning for, and waiting for, it was her wedding day. And nothing was going to diminish her feelings. Now if only she could get her father to see the same way.

"Dad what's wrong?" she questioned. It was moments before she was supposed to walk down the aisle and one of the most important people in her life was un-happy.

Doctor Steve Torros could only stare at his youngest daughter; she was absolutely breathtaking in her white wedding gown. It was a sleeveless creation that did wonders for her figure and pale skin, as tiny pearls made up the buttons in the back, and also adorned the veil that was currently thrown over her head so that she could get a better look at him. It had bee her mothers wedding dress, but it had been restored and altered to fit her for her own special wedding day. 

Her eyes were sparkling, and her checks were flushed with a happy glow, and he couldn't help but notice the resemblance of her mother shinning down on her. She was beautiful, and he was about to lose her.

"I don't want to let you go."

That caused Leena to sigh, "Daddy you not loosing me," she said softly, reverting to a name she had not used in years.

"Then why do I feel as if I am?"

"Daddy you have been there for me my whole life, sheltered me, protected me, bought me my first Zoid. But not its time for you to let Bit do that. I love him Dad, more than life itself, his wings are more than big enough to carry me, and keep me warm and safe Daddy let them. We will be back after our honeymoon, and were not giving up Zoid battling. I chose him Daddy; he is all I want. You have to let me go."

Steve Torros stared down at his daughter and sighed with a nod, she was right. It was selfish of him to want to keep her to himself, but she was his child, his only daughter, and he had never wanted this day to come. He closed his eyes before nodding a smile coming to his face. "I love you my daughter."

"And I love you daddy." Hearing the music that was her cue she smiled softly. Before taking the arm of the man whom she loved dearly, her father. She watched as the doors in front of her opened, and she saw for the first time that day, her husband to be in a few short moments.

He looked out of place in the dark tux that he had chosen for the special day, but no less handsome in it. His eyes were shinning with a light she herself knew to be giving off, and the smile that spread across his features were more than enough of a response for her. It was all she needed.

She dimly saw Naomi standing in a her lady in waiting, or Brad and the others to the side of Bit, all she could see right then was Bit's smiling face. 

"Who gives this women?" The pastor questioned, and Doctor Torros brought Leena's hand up, to hand off to Bit.

"I do," he responded.

Leena smiled at Bit when his hand took her own, identical expressions of love radiating from their eyes, and smiles.

"Take care of her," the doc ordered.

"I will," Bit promised, "I will."

He gently led her up the stairs to stand in front of the pastor. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness a holy union…"

~

Her eyes peaking open Leena stirred softly in her hospital bed, her body protesting every movement she made. The first thing she saw was the crib in the corner of the hospital room as her hand flew to her now flatter stomach, and a grin spread across her features. Chancing a peak upwards she grinned at the man who was currently holding her in his arms. She had done it she had had her baby, the first of a new generation. She was a mother. Leaning upward slowly she kissed his check. 

"I love you Bit Cloud, now, forever and always," she breathed before snuggling back into her covers and letting sleep take over, secure in the knowledge of the love of her husband, and new born child. 


End file.
